Seven Types of Hell
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: New girl gets thrown in,seems like she's made for Iggy, she's perfect for him - or maybe she's a decoy. Kind of AU.  Sounds bad but read anyway, maybe a cheeky review aha ;D


**Sorry I don't own Maximum Ride but I threw her in, poor Iggy was always so cute and alone. This is mere drabbles.**

**R&R  
>Thanks<strong>

A loud scream woke Max from her sleep; her eyes open wide as she threw herself to her feet in less than a second, her long messy sand coloured hair tumbling down her shoulders. She threw her hands to cover her eyes from the almost blinding light, compared to the blackness of the cell as the huge doors opened, waking everyone else up; hearing a few disgruntled cries from Angel, but no one ran to the exit – the screaming girl was thrown roughly to the floor, you could see her shadow as the doors shut slowly the light slipping away from them plunging them into darkness.  
>Everyone was silent for a few minutes the only noise was the panicked breathing of the screaming girl before everyone of the flock relaxed, sinking back onto their wooden beds.<br>'Are you okay?' Max whispered sullenly into the darkness, it never ended well when they chose a teenage girl because they screamed – they always screamed which resulted in them never being able to scream again. Ever.

Max rolled her eyes in the darkness and knew that Fang, would be doing the same, it was so...so...stupid, not that the screaming girl was crying, or that she was afraid - because if she wasn't then she was already beyond any hope - but that she thought that she could achieve anything by screaming or sobbing.  
>'Yes thank you,' she whispered quietly, her voice surprisingly even as she took a deep breath in, she stood up which was difficult to do in the small cell but she limped to a corner and slid down the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest, trying to keep warm.<br>A limp – huh she must've put up a good fight, thought Max, impressed against her own will.  
>'What's your name?' she whispered her voice soft and scared.<br>'Max. Yours?'  
>'Dr Willow Frostwood.'<br>'Doctor!' Max heard Fang say in alarm, as he pounced back to his feet, moving towards Angels bed subconsciously itching to get closer to her, as she was the smallest he likes protect her.  
>'Not like those <em>doctors<em>,' she muttered the word with disgust, 'out there. I didn't even go to medical school,' (Max smiled at the way she pronounced 'school' as 'skewl') 'I've got four PhD's and I'm working on my fifth one. Well I was,' she paused slightly, her voice going nervous, 'erm who else is in here.'  
>'I'm Fang, There's Iggy, Gasman, Nudge and Angel.' He said sullenly.<br>'Oh. Hi,' she said quietly, no one said anything back – they all settled back into they're uncomfortable wooden cots, and wrapped the tatty blanket around themselves for warmth, with the uneasy feeling of happiness resting deep inside of them that they weren't the new girl.

About an hour later when Iggy was sure everyone was asleep he called out, whispering to the blackness, 'Willow, how old are you?'  
>'Huh?' she asked lifting her head from her hands, 'Oh I'm sixteen. You?'<br>'I've just turned seventeen,' he replied kindly.  
>'I would say happy birthday but I doubt you got a cake, and nothing can be happy without cake,' she mumbled, shivering.<br>'Come here,' he said clearly without thinking.  
>'What?'<br>'You must be frozen solid and scared to death. Come here you can share with me.'  
>'You sure?' she didn't wait for an answer thought she crawled over to his cot and climbed in, taking a part of the quilt that Iggy had past to her wrapping it around her like it was a lifesaver<br>'You said your Doctor, you sound a little young.'  
>'I haven't gone to medical school; I got four PhD's Physiology, Sociology, Biology and Mythology.'<br>'Smart ass,' he mumbled, before rolling over, his voice groggy with sleep, trying to distract himself due to how fast his heart was beating over just being in the bed with the new girl, 'I'm Iggy and I was born here, you probably know already that we're the winged kids and I'm also blind...' his voice trailed off as he quickly fell into the blissful darkness which is sleep.

'_I can't,' Willow cried, teetering at the edge of the cliff nearly falling over the edge, pulling herself back just in time, but the erasers were closing in on her, the others had all leaped into the air, the backs of their clothing ripped to shreds as their beautiful large angel wings spilled out_.


End file.
